Vehicles
'-Saiyan Pod-' INT 20 (+2 per level) DEX 30 (+5 per level) Armor subtracts 50 damage per hit. Has 100 hp per level Flies at 10 (light years per hour) per level. In Atmosphere 100 mph per level Fits one and can be controlled by scouter. Sale: 1000/level Resale: 500 per level '-Icer Space Pod-' Initive 5 (+5/level) Dodge/Strike 6 (+6 per level) Armor subtracts 75 damage per hit. Has 150 hp per level Flies at 15 (light years per hour) per level. In Atmosphere 150 mph per level Fits one and can be controlled by scouter. Laser-2d6*10+2d6*10/level Sale: 1500/level Resale: 750 per level Star Cruiser INT 50 DEX 30 Flies at 100 light years per hour 100 mph in atmosphere Armor Subtracts 3000 damage per hit.Armor has 50,000 hps Hull has 50,000 hps Can install gravitron at normal price description-a huge starship capable of easily fitting 1000 people comfortably.Cargo areas for any weapons of war.Ample area for training rooms and equipment rooms.A huge bridge and the ship comes equiped with 50 laser batteries and tubes to fire world destroyer torpedos. Laser Batteries=move at speed of light roll strike +15 to see if hit and does 1d10*10 damage World Destroyer= can destroy worlds.roll strike +15 if firing at someone does 2d6*100 damage. Can Fire 5 at once Cost:100,000 credits for just the ship 1,000 per torpedo Repairs=1 credit per armor damage point 2 credits per hull damage points Note:laser and torpedos are armor and shield piercing Battle Cruise: INT 40 DEX 30 Flies at 50 light years per hour 100 mph in atmosphere Armor Subtracts 1000 per hit.Armor has 20,000 hps Hull has 20,000 hps Can install gravitron at normal price Description:a smaller version of a starship.It is built similar but is usually only for attacks and not to live on long term.It has room for equipment and some training.The entire bottom of it is a hull for weapons of war and troops Weapons:10 hyperlaser batteries.5 yamato torpedos. HyperLaser Batteries=move at speed of light roll strike +15 to see if hit and does 1d10*10 damage Yamato Torpedos=Can destroy entire continents.can be set to heat seaking for +20 to strike does 1d4*100 damage.Can fire all 5 at once if needed Cost=20,000 per ship 3,00 per torpedo Repairs=1 credit per armor damage point 2 credits per hull damage points Note:laser and torpedos are armor and shield piercing *-Namek Space Ship-''' 2,000$ INT 30 DEX 40 May fit 4 comfortably. Flies at 10 light years per hour. 100 mph in atmosphere. Has 1000 hp. Carries a small blaster which does 5d6x10 dmg Can Install Gravitron at Triple Price. '-Capsule Corp Spaceship-' Costs 10,000 INT 20 DEX 30 (can be increased at 500 credits per point) Armor subtracts 20 from every hit. Has 500 hp. Flies at 1 light year per hour. Fits 2 with comfortable living conditions May Install Gravitron. '-Hover Cars-' Basic = fits 2, 5 hp, max 100 mph, costs 250 Family = Fits 5, 7 hp, max 80 mph, costs 350 Van = 2 Seats, up to 12 cramped in back, 8 hp, max 80 mph, costs 550 Police/Armored = fits 4, 10 hp, max 110 mph, Costs 750 Racing/Sports = Fits 2, 4 hp, max 210 mph, Costs 800 Tank = Fits 5, max 60 mph, Costs 3,000, Cannon does 2d6 hp, Machine Gun does 1 dmg. Motorcycle = fits 2, max 150 mph, 2 hp, costs 600 '''Flying Chair (what freiza was always flying around in) These are moved by the users mind. SPD is user's (MNT+INT)*level MPH, Has 100 hp per level Costs: 500 credits per level. User can only use a chair his level or lower